


Currant Berries

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Morning After, Strangulation, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a problem that she has to hide from her coworkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currant Berries

             _Currant berries.  That’s what they look like._   These words flashed briefly through Molly Hooper’s mind as she carefully examined the deep red marks on the sides of her neck.  Ten of them.  Ten, evenly-spaced ovals, two of the set larger and set just under her jaw.  _They’ll darken by noon probably.  Shouldn’t take long at all_.

             Sighing to herself in something like quiet exasperation, she set about using the lightest foundation she could find in her flat to cover the marks.  If, god forbid, a co-worker saw and asked, Molly wouldn’t be particularly sure _what_  to tell them about the marks.  What was there to say?

              _Oh, it’s nothing!  My boyfriend just got a little overzealous last night and now I have his fingerprints embedded in my neck.  Lovely, aren’t they?_

             In all honesty, she wasn’t sure what precisely had happened between her and Jim the previous night, and she wasn’t sure who she would tell even if she _did_  know.  She would never admit it to anyone, but there was something about the shy, unassuming-looking I.T. worker that didn’t sit well with her.  Something about the way his dark eyes sometimes flashed in a way that you only saw at the cinema right before somebody _died_.  Something about the way that his small smile sometimes split into a terrifying grin that reminded her of piranhas and sharks and other things that bite.

              _Something about the way that he sometimes went from kissing her to throttling her in bed within the wink of an eye._

             Doing up her hair, Molly examined her neck again to ensure that the marks weren’t visible, and when she was satisfied that they were not, she hurried from her flat to the street below, only pausing to think when she caught sight of herself in the rear-view mirror of the taxi and was struck with an alarming thought.

              _Please god, don’t let Sherlock come into the morgue today._


End file.
